1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel hair grower which is excellent in preventing loss of hair as well as promoting hair growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the mechanisms of hair loss and hair development, many aspects are still unknown. In addition, many aspects are also left unknown in the physiological mode of action of hair growth promoting components involved in hair loss and hair development. At present, it is considered that loss of hair is attributable to endocrine disorders, autonomic imbalance, blood circulation disorders, malnutrition and so forth. Among all, excessive androgen levels and blood circulation disorders in the scalp are the two causes most strongly supported. The androgen theory is based on the facts that mature age alopecia (baldness) does not occur in males who have removed their testes, that alopecia of this type is not found in healthy females, and that this type alopecia is caused in females by the injection of androgens. However, androgen receptors have not been found in neither hair roots nor trichogen cells, and thus the androgen theory is unable to explain the mechanism of the occurrence of hair loss sufficiently. On the other hand, the theory of blood circulation disorders explains the cause of hair loss as follows: blood circulation disorders which are attributable to a scalp tension caused by a relatively small scalp compared to the size of cranial bones results in the lowering of the metabolic function in hair bulbs as well as the function in trichogen cells.
A number of hair growers have been known in the art which are prepared by combining various components with pharmaceutical effects. Such components with pharmaceutical effects include logwood (Haematoxylon campechianum) extract, pyrimidine-N-oxide derivatives, the extract of Rosa rugosa Thunb. var. plena Regel, etc. as an androgen repressor; Japanese green gentian extract, vitamin E, acetylcholine derivatives, Fomes japonicus extract, garlic extract, minoxidil, etc. as a peripheral vasodilator/blood circulation promoter; capsicum tincture, cantharis tincture, ginger tincture, mint oil, camphor, etc. as a local stimulant; urea, Mini-Sasanishiki (a variety of rice) extract, etc. as a moisture-retaining agent; 1-menthol, aloe extract, diphenhydramine hydrochloride, etc. as an antiphlogistic/anti-pruritic; 1-dioxide derivatives, sodium oxalate, quercetin, pirolinic N-oxide, N-methyl-L-serine, Illicium religiosum extract, etc. as a trichogen/hair-grower; salicylic acid, etc. as a keratolytic.
Although the mechanism of the occurrence of hair loss has not been elucidated completely by any of the existing theories as described above, it is clear that the direct cause of hair loss is the lowering of functions in trichogen cells. Therefore, if a mecidine effectively works in trichogen cells and thereby restore their normal functions, it would become possible to prevent hair loss and promote hair development. From this point of view, various activating agents for hair roots and trichogen cells have been used. These agents include glyceride pentadecanoate, prostaglandin, ginkgo leaf extract, fatty acids with carbon atoms in odd numbers and derivatives thereof (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 61-5007 and 61-5014), branched fatty acids and derivatives thereof (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-7205), and so on.
The effects which all of the above-mentioned components have been expected to produce are the prevention of hair loss, promotion of hair development, prevention of hair thinning, growth of hair, prevention of dandruff and itching, keeping the scalp clean, keeping the scalp and hair healthy, and a sense of refreshment when applied. Conventional hair growers which are prepared by combining the above-mentioned components are so constituted that a suitable combined use or continuous use of them will produce a hair growing effect.